Apologize
by Luniita07
Summary: Me dices que me necesitas, luego te vas y me haces baja, me cortas. Pero espera, me dices que los sientes, no pensaste que me daría la vuelta y diría...


**_Hello! Bueno, les vengo a traer este ff para la dinámica de SlyPrincess07, debo decir que los protas no son mi pareja favorita , decidí salir un poco de mi zona de confort dentro de lo que cabe, y escribí lo que ahora estoy publicando._**

*Corregí este capítulo de nuevo, no sé porque razón fanfiction me deja la historia con un mundo de palabras revueltas. Espero no pase de nuevo.

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Y que no se me olvide..._**

**_Quiero dar créditos a mi bella beta Maria Aguilera, quien me tuvo paciencia con los miles de borradores (ok, no tantos, unos 3, 4 o más) que le envié a revisión. Gracias a tus correcciones, comentarios y demás se logró la historia ah y no se me olvida que gracias a ti, se pudo plasmar cierta oración con la que había estado teniendo problemas. Lo repito, quedó perfecto._**

**_Muchas gracias_**

**_Canción: Apologize de One Republic_**

**_Ahora si, les dejo leer._**

**_He vuelto a corregir el capítulo. No se, porque me cambió demasiadas palabras, haciendo que no quedara entendible._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los presto para crear historias._**

**_Disclaimer: Este OS participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de Facebook de Slyprincess07_**

09 de diciembre, Galerías. 5:00 pm

Camino con mis amigas. Acabábamos de terminar de ver una película. Al fin, después de algunos años, vuelvo a mi ciudad. Voy tan feliz y sonrío sinceramente, como hacía tiempo lo había dejado de hacer. De repente, te vi. De tu brazo, va una chica de baja estatura, muy bonita. Ambos ríen. Me miras... y tus ojos se abren de par en par por la sorpresa. Sigues tan guapo como en aquel entonces. Mis amigas se tensan, ya que conocen mi historia contigo. Te observo detenidamente y el tiempo parece congelarse. Tus ojos azules como el zafiro me miran intensamente. ¿Era culpa lo que se refleja en tu mirada? Y, entonces, lo que en todos estos años venía tratando de olvidar, de superar, golpea mi presente y, de nuevo, toda esa historia corre por mi mente...

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me permití odiarte? Eso era algo imposible, pero el sentimiento se acercaba al odio.

Las relaciones no siempre tienen finales felices. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hice para que me hirieras así? ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar por tu amor? ¿Por qué me elegiste?

El amor no siempre es recíproco en la intensidad que uno da. A veces, uno ama más que otro. A veces, se confunde el amor con una atracción y pasión. Puedo decir que eso fue lo que nos pasó.

Dime, ¿tenías que destruirme así? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejarme ir?

¿Tan tóxico era nuestro amor?

_Me estoy agarrando a tu cuerda,_

_me mantiene a diez pies del suelo,_

_y estoy escuchando lo que dices,_

_pero simplemente, no puedo emitir un sonido._

Intenté ser merecedora de tu cariño. Intenté ser para ti la mujer perfecta. Nunca lo logré, y poco a poco me fui perdiendo. ¿En qué momento dejé de ser amada para sólo yo amarte a ti? ¿En qué momento perdí la esencia de mi propia felicidad? ¿Cuándo fue que decidí ver sólo por tus ojos? No pude evitarlo. Siempre la misma historia: pleitos sin sentido, lágrimas amargas que no deseo detener y, al final, sentimiento de culpabilidad.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude mirar el cielo brillar sin que el resplandor me trajera recuerdos?

Sin quererlo, también invoco los recuerdos de aquellos primeros días cuando nos conocimos, cuando le pusimos un título a lo nuestro. Eras tan atento, sonreías como si yo fuera tu mundo, y tu mirada estaba llena de ¿amor? No lo sé. A estas alturas, no entiendo qué clase de amor era el que sentías por mí. ¿Dónde quedó aquel chico dulce que sonreía alegremente? ¿Dónde se perdió esa personalidad con chispa? ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué yo? Una lágrima caprichosa se me escapó.

Estoy tensa, pero no puedo evitarlo, no estoy preparada para volverte a ver. Fueron cuatro años de una relación donde me amabas a tu cruel y retorcida manera. No es algo fácil de olvidar, no cuando tus emociones inestables aún juegan contigo al momento de tener una cita cualquiera. Miedo... eso es lo que siento cada que intento rehacer mi vida.

La ira me invade y fijo mis ojos nuevamente en ti. Aquella chica está feliz de la vida, ¿a ella también la engañas?, ¿a ella también la haces sentir culpable?, ¿con esa chica sí eres honesto? Nuevas preguntas surgen. Diría que no es de mi interés pero sería mentir, ¿fui la única que no mereció un poco de tu bondad?

Estás indeciso. Por tu expresión corporal, sé que te debates entre acercarte a mí, donde están mis amigas, mi seguridad, o continuar tu camino. Te conocí demasiado bien. Ahora no sé quién seas y no deseo averiguarlo.

Inhalo, trato de traer la claridad a mi mente confusa.

Todo ese golpe del pasado comienza a desvanecerse lentamente. Ya no soy esa chica emocional, o, al menos, estoy aprendiendo a convivir con ella. Sé que crees que sabes lo que siento, odio.

_Me dices que me necesitas,_

_luego te vas y me haces baja, me cortas._

_Pero espera, me dices que los sientes,_

_no pensaste que me daría la vuelta y diría..._

No pude odiarte. En verdad quise hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero quizá no está en mi naturaleza el odiar. Aunque, tampoco te equivoques, el sentimiento que en ese momento me embargó fue muy parecido y, estoy segura, si hubiéramos continuado así, te habría llegado a odiar.

Esta vez, no deseo contener mis sentimientos heridos. Mi alma está llorando. Mis ojos se mantienen acuosos y con la mirada perdida en el hilo de la historia que en mi mente está corriendo.

¿Por qué? La misma pregunta de siempre, las mismas respuestas vacías y, luego, hacer el amor. ¿Tan tonta fui? ¿Tan ciega me permití estar?

Ya lo sabía, conocía toda esta historia torcida. De antemano, no quise pensar, quise creer que sería distinto, que yo marcaría tu vida, que me amarías. En mí tenías a la amiga, a la esposa, a la amante. Entonces, ¿por qué herirme así? No puedo dejar de preguntármelo. Aún a estas alturas donde ya no estás, no puedo evitar seguir buscando la respuesta. ¿Te diste cuenta de cuánto me rompiste? ¿Te arrepientes siquiera? ¿En algún momento cierras los ojos y piensas que debiste ser honesto conmigo?

_...que es demasiado tarde para disculparse,_

_es demasiado tarde._

_Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparse. _

Te veo tomar una decisión, vas a acercarte. Te hago un ligero gesto con la cabeza. Me niego, no te acerques. Te detienes.

¿Cuánto valor necesité reunir para, por fin, terminar con mi propia tortura? ¿Cuánto necesité pasar para darme cuenta de la vejación que hiciste con mi autoestima? No hubo golpes, no hubo gritos. Hubo algo peor: palabras que tuvieron el don de clavarse en mi mente y torturarme... ¿Cómo olvidar oraciones hechas para matar? ¿Cómo ignorar esa punzada de tu corazón que te advierte que estas al borde del colapso?

Mi decisión flaquea. Era algo ya cotidiano en nuestra no relación. Pero tomo fuerzas y atraigo esos recuerdos amargos.

Como siempre, ibas a mí y yo, tontamente, caía. Siempre fue así: tomaba la decisión, me iba y, después, cuando ibas a por mí..., yo regresaba. Pero, esa última vez, no.

Evoqué el final de nuestra historia.

Una última vez, me dije en aquel momento de desesperación, al ver que lo que había construido se desmoronaba, un último intento. Pero todo fue en vano. Ambos fallamos. Sería tonto decir que solamente tú tienes la culpa, porque no. Te amé, lo hice durante mucho tiempo más, pero en el camino aprendí a amarme a mí misma. Porque, para poder sentir amor por alguien más, primero te tienes que querer a ti mismo.

_Probaría suerte otra vez, asumiría la culpa_

_me llevaría un disparo por ti,_

_y te necesito como un corazón necesita latir,_

_pero no es nada nuevo_.

Aquella fue la última oportunidad que me di, que nos di. Ese día, fue el colapso de mi corazón, de mis emociones. Nunca lo entendí y nunca lo entenderé. ¿Qué veías en ellas que no encontrabas en mí? El silencio era la única respuesta.

Tu torcido amor obscureció mi vida dándome una felicidad genuina. Conté los días en los que sonreía y era feliz en comparación con los años en los que lloraba y me odiaba a mí misma. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Nada, todo.

Hoy, después de estos años, por fin puedo armarme de valor.

Me acerco a saludarte. Seria, no fingiré que estoy feliz de verte. Hago lo que siempre quise hacer: enfrentar mi propio miedo a preguntas cuyas respuestas irían directo a mi corazón. Porque, por más que hubiera estado trabajando en mí, la conmoción de ver a quien más dañó tu vida no dejaba de pasar.

Acortas la distancia de mis inestables pasos y llegas a mí con esa chica. Nos damos la mano. La presentas. Entre charla trivial, tu nueva novia nos da la privacidad de unos minutos. Ella parece saber de mí. Honestamente, me sorprende. Y mis amigas se sorprenden más.

-¿Cómo has estado, Mione?

He de admitir que tienes el detalle de parecer avergonzado.

Guardo silencio unos segundos. Por fin, te pregunto: ¿por qué yo? No sabes qué responder. Como siempre, te quedas callado y me miras a los ojos. En esta ocasión, es la única vez que veo arrepentimiento en ellos.

Y puedo jurar que te ocurre lo mismo que a mí. Nuestra historia pasa frente a tus ojos y recuerdas el día cuando te pregunté lo mismo. Tu mente es golpeada por el peso de tus acciones. Sí, también lo recuerdas.

Esa vez, lloraste. Esa vez, tus lágrimas fueron sinceras. No me preguntes cómo lo supe, porque tampoco lo sé. Supongo que lo llaman intuición. No sé si en ese momento decidiste que me tenías un poco de afecto, porque me abrazaste y dijiste que me amabas. Era mentira, lo sabía. También dijiste que no me merecías, y en eso sí tuviste razón.

Mi corazón lo supo en ese momento, era el fin. Conocía el vaivén de la historia: la misma escena de amor y, luego, todo se rompía de nuevo para, después, intentar arreglarlo otra vez. Sólo que, esa última vez, fue diferente. No hubo próxima vez.

Justo ahora, parados frente a frente, enfrentando el único hilo pendiente, me pregunto si pensaste que, en algún otro momento, te aceptaría de nuevo. No sé si pensaste que, con los años, maduraría y podríamos retomar "nuestro amor". No sé si en tu vida ocupé un espacio importante. Tampoco lo quiero saber ya.

Realmente te ves atormentado. Una carcajada se me escapa. El pánico inicial por volverte a ver, sin preparación mental de por medio, deja claro lo que me pasa: no eres un peso más en mi vida. No eres más que la sombra de mis malas decisiones.

Quise decirte: descuida, cariño, he tomado las riendas de mi vida. Me ha costado toda la autoestima y un sinfín de noches de insomnio y lágrimas amargas. Pero, en vez de eso, por fin, hoy, te lo pude decir: se acabó. Ya no queda nada pendiente entre nosotros.

No pretendas pedir perdón, ni de ese entonces ni de ahora, porque no puedo dártelo. No te equivoques, no es orgullo, o quizá sí. Pero te puedo asegurar que jodiste mi existencia al grado de estar entre hundirme en el fango y costarme salir de él. Quebraste mi espíritu como no tienes idea.

De entre todas esas mujeres, estuve yo, paciente, amorosa, ansiosa a tu llegada. Y, entonces, un mensaje, una llamada, un rumor. Todo se quebraba de nuevo.

Creíste que nunca me iría, pensaste que siempre soportaría los desplantes, las humillaciones.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí sinceramente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé una decisión por mí misma? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te miré y te vi con amor en vez de melancolía? Me cansé de luchar, me cansé de vivir bajo tu sombra y tu falso amor. Me cansé de sonreír para ti, de ser fuerte para ti. Me cansé de todo eso.

Tu rostro impávido no va acorde con lo que tu mirada dice. Es el momento de la despedida. Esta vez, frente a frente.

-Al menos ahora podré decirte adiós...- me dices con algo de melancolía en la voz.

Sé el porqué de tus irónicas palabras.

Aquel día, me viste darme un baño, vestirme bonita para ti. Te sonreí. Estaba contenta. Te acercaste y me diste un beso. Te abracé fuertemente.

_"Te amo"._

Te lo dije por última vez porque no mentía. En verdad te amaba, pero había decidido amar a alguien más importante: a mí.

Salí de casa para verme con mis amigas.

Ese día, no volví. Desaparecí de tu vida. Por mis amigas, supe que me buscaste, suplicaste por saber de mí. Ninguna te dijo nada.

No sé si comenzaste a valorar lo que teníamos. No sé si te diste cuenta de que me amabas, o, quizá, te diste cuenta que era un espejismo. No sé si me extrañaste o si aún lo haces. Yo no.

Amores tóxicos como el nuestro no se superan fácilmente, pero se curan con el tiempo. Estoy en ello, fervientemente estoy trabajando en ello, en superarlo por completo. Iba por buen camino.

-Que pases una buena tarde, Ron- es lo único que respondo a tu reclamo implícito.

Me despido de tu novia. Ella parece ser realmente amable y una buena chica. Espero que no la tuerzas, que hayas cambiado.

Doy la vuelta para regresar a donde mis amigas me esperan. Me sonríen, continuamos nuestro camino.

Llegamos al final de la plaza. Mis amigas están preocupadas. Ellas saben cuánto me afecta verte de nuevo. No porque sienta algo, sino porque fueron años de un amor a medias, donde la única que amaba era yo, años donde dejé todo. Solté todo lo que venía guardando.

Por fin, puedo llorarte sin lamentarme en el proceso. Hoy, después de todo este tiempo, ya no me odio por lo que te permití hacer conmigo. Hoy, me perdono por hacer a un lado mis deseos y anteponer los tuyos. Hoy, te miro y me doy cuenta que ya no te amo y que no queda ni la sombra de ese amor. Que, en ese entonces, en las intermitencias de nuestra relación, sólo añoraba los recuerdos, que me aferraba a ellos, a como iniciamos. Me di cuenta de que, incluso en ese entonces, ya no te amaba a ti, sino a los recuerdos de lo que, en un comienzo, fue un gran amor, y los que desesperadamente deseé volver a hacerlos realidad para salvar la retorcida relación.

Seco mis lágrimas y tomo la decisión. No había dicho nada, así que decido dejar clara mi postura. Sé que no me tienes bloqueada, así que entro a mi antiguo perfil y te mando un mensaje.

_"No te odio, pero no me pidas que te regale una sonrisa, porque logré continuar a base de mi voluntad caída y, créeme cuando te digo, me costó levantarme. No esperes un saludo cordial porque, a veces, es mejor mantener lejos a quien más daño te hizo. Esta vez, fue una excepción. Hoy cierro ese ciclo contigo, donde me fui sin nada más que con un te amo de por medio y miles de sueños destrozados._

_Te deseo lo mejor, aunque es hipócrita de mi parte decir que es del todo cierto. Nunca se es demasiado generoso. Más bien, yo no soy generosa como para no desear que el destino te alcance. Entonces, sólo entonces, sigamos manteniéndonos alejados."_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, desactivo la cuenta del perfil; ya no tiene caso seguir manteniéndola. Mis amigas me sonríen. Las tengo a ellas. Comenzamos a caminar por la acera atestada de adolescentes entusiasmados y gente yendo a la plaza para pasar un día en familia. Sonrío. Miro al cielo y le doy respuesta a ese mantra que siempre me acompañaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude mirarte y no correr a tus brazos y sentir el vacío? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no tuve necesidad de extrañarte?

Fue justamente esta tarde.

_Te quise con un rojo ardiente,_

_ahora se está volviendo azul_

_Y tú dices "lo siento" como el ángel_

_que el cielo me hizo creer que eras._

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Espero que la bendita plataforma, lo deje en el formato que debe de ser, siempre termina cambiandolode suceder, mañana lo estaré corrigiendo. Disculpen las molestias que pudiese causar. Manejarse desde el celular es un poco tequioso._**


End file.
